fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fujibana Fuwari
is an original character created by FairySina for Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Fuwari is a cheerful girl, who transferred to Noble Academy in April. Fuwari tends to talk in third person and appears to be free spirited, and has no real dream. Fuwari's alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of dreams. Appearance Fuwari has sky blue colored hair, that reaches almost to her hips when she keeps them opened. However, she usually has them tied into buns. She has her hair tied into two buns, at the sides of her head. The buns are hold by pastel pink ribbons. Her eyes are purple colored. In civilian, Fuwari usually wears a short-sleeved, pastel blue colored top which sleeves are pink and midnight blue colored. At the height of her chest "Sparkle" is printed on the shirt in a white color. She wears blue colored jeans shorts with a pink belt tied around her hips. Three hearts; colored in pink, cyan blue and yellow, are attached to the shorts. In addition, Fuwari wears reddish-pink colored pumps with light pink frills around the trims. She wears pale yellow socks that hardly reach over her ankles. Personality Fuwari is usually described as a fluffy sheep. This is due to her calm and "fluffy" personality. She is a quite free-spirited girl, who loves anything connceted with dreams, stars and pastel colors. However, even if Fuwari appears like an innocent fluffy sheep, she can also be quite scary. Fuwari loves to make weird faces and tells everyone what she thinks every time, without thinking about it. Despite being called "fluffy sheep", Fuwari gets angry at you, if you call her like that. All in all, Fuwari appears to be quite selfish and self-centred. This changed as soon as she became Pretty Cure and learned that it was important to work as a team. Relationships Family *'Fujibana Himari:' Himari is Fuwari's older sister, who also attends Noble Academy. While Fuwari is a first year middle school student at Noble Academy, Himari is a third year middle school student and the president of the school's flower club. Himari's dream is becoming a floris one day. Friends *'Kisaragi Miku:' Miku is Fuwari's roommate, whom she couldn't stand at first. Since Fuwari is quite selfish, Miku never got used to Fuwari at first. After helping Fuwari with her studying problems, however, the two finally started liking each other. *'Haruno Haruka:' Haruka is an upperclassman Fuwari looks up to. She usually calls Haruka with the suffix "-sama" instead of anything else. After Fuwari became Cure Astre and the powers of Princess Pretty Cure have been reactivated, Haruka started to support Fuwari as a Cure and as student. Cure Astre is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Fuwari. She controls the power of dreams and transforms with the phrase, "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Dreaming Sensation, which she can only use in her Mode Elegant. Cure Astre wears a midriff top that is mainly pastel blue colored. The trims of the top consists of a pink frilly layer. The top is tied together under her left arm. It is tied together with pink laces. At her chest, a pink bow is attached to the top. A golden star-shaped brooch with a crown symbol is attached to the bow. Pastel colored frills are attached to the end of the top. The sleeves of the top are fluffy and light pink colored. She wears a skirt with pink, frilly trims, that has two layers. The first layer is mainly violet with a white star pattern. The second layer, the one underneath is bright pink colored. Yellow stars on chains are attached to the trims of the second layer. Cure Astre wears light pink pumps with a pink bow attached to the trims. She wears purple and white stockings that reach over her knees. Cure Astre wears puffy light pink wrist accessories with white frills. Cure Astre has light blue colored hair with pink streaks. Much like Fuwari, Cure Astre's hair is tied to side buns. The rest of her hair is worn opened and reaches over her hips. She wears a silver tiara with a pink star attached to the crown with a pastel blue frill. Attacks * is Cure Astre's main attack, that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. * is Cure Astre's second attack which she can only perform with her Dreamy Harp and her Elegant Bell Dress Up Key. * is Cure Astre's third attack, which she uses with her Dreamy Harp and her Miracle Fairy Dress Up Key. * is Cure Astre's fourth attack, which she uses with the Traumhaft Piano and her Premium Swallowtail Dress Up Key. Etymology - Fujibana comes from meaning "wisteria", combined with meaning "flower" or "blossom". So Fujibana means "wisteria flower" or "wisteria blossom". - Fuwari means fluffy in Japanese, which might be a reference to her powers of dreams. Cure Astre - Astre is a French word, which means "star" or "luminary" if it's translated into English. Trivia *Cure Astre is, along with Cure Scarlet, the only Pretty Cure in Go! Princess Pretty Cure to not wear gloves. *Fuwari shares her given name with Midorikaze Fuwari from Pripara. *Cure Astre is the first Pretty Cure to have her hair tied into side buns. However, she is the second to have them styled into buns after Cure Lemonade from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *Cure Astre's planned names were "Cure Sleep" and "Cure Sheep". *Fuwari was inspired by Hanazono Kirara and her brand FuwaFuwa Dream from Aikatsu Stars!. References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:White Cures Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure related characters Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure OCs Category:OCs based on canon Category:OCs Category:Dream using Cures